


Kiss and Tell

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Series: Archangel Entertainment [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Sassy Jared, Vaginal Sex, premarriage, wincest mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Jared can't not tell his girlfriend about the sexiest experience of his life... good thing she digs it.





	Kiss and Tell

Jared opens the wine and pours two glasses, carrying them out to the front room of his apartment. Genevieve will be here soon and he wants to have everything ready for her, including a selection of takeout menus. No sooner than he manages to pull them out of the drawer and arrange them to his liking, there is a knock on the door. 

Gen takes a quick moment to check her reflection and pops the compact mirror back in her purse right before Jared opens the door. "Hey Gen." He grins and steps back to let her in.

"Hey, Jay." Genevieve's smile widens and she leans up on her toes to kiss his cheek. Jared smiles and wraps an arm around her waist, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Have a good day?" 

"Much better now that I'm here." Genevieve grins and kisses him again before settling back on the ground and pulling away. "I've been looking forward to coming and relaxing with you all day." 

Jared steps over and pats the couch. "Come, sit, I just opened the wine." He passes her a glass as they sit down. "What do you want to eat?" 

Gen takes a sip and scans the menus. "Hmm, I'm in the mood for some pizza." 

"Sure." Jared nods, pulling out his phone. He places an order and then hangs up, smiling over at her a little shyly.

Genevieve returns it and bites her lip. Jesus, he's so cute. "How was your day today?"

"It was good." Jared chuckles a little. "Jen and I got some good scenes done." He lets himself casually rest a hand on her knee. 

She bites her lip harder as she eyes the big hand on her leg, shifting closer. 'How is he? It's been a while since we last hung out with him and Danni." 

"They're doing well." Jared nods. "We should get together with them again soon." 

"They could probably use a day off from parenting." Genevieve adds, laying her hand on top of Jared's. 

Jared turns his palm up, curling their fingers together. Just as he's thinking about leaning in to kiss her... the doorbell rings. "Let me get that..." Jared gets up reluctantly.

Genevieve lets go of his hand witha little pout, but it disappears when Jared brings over the pizza.  
He sets them down on the coffee table and opens the boxes. "More wine?" 

"Please." Gen grabs herself a slice of pizza and digs in with an appreciative sound. 

Jared tops off their glasses and grabs himself two pieces, stacking them up. He watches with an amused, fond smile as she demolishes her pizza. It never fails to amaze him how much of an appetite she has for such a small person. 

"What?" Gen says. "I had a salad for lunch today, I'm starving." She picks up another slice. 

"I didn't say anything!" Jared shakes his head with a laugh. "Besides, I think it's cute." He mumbles quickly, taking another bite. 

Genevieve just barely catches the words and blushes a little, rolling her eyes. "You're so weird, Padalecki." She teases.

"Don't pretend to be better than me, Cortese." Jared tosses back with a smirk. "We all know you're just as freaky as I am." 

"Please." Genevieve huffs with a grin. "Everyone knows I'm the normal one in this relationship. They're just humoring you." 

Jared pretends to be offended, but in retrospect, she's probably right. There was that time he had a gay threesome with brothers from another world...

Gen wipes her fingers and settles back in the couch, turning to Jared. She takes in the faraway look in his eyes and tilts her head curiously. "What're you thinking about?"

Jared startles out of his musing and shakes his head, blushing lightly. "Just remembering some of my weirder days." He grins, taking a long sip of wine.

"Oh?" Gen raises her eyebrows. "What about your weirder days can make you blush like that?" She inquires and takes a drink. 

Jared bites his lip. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

"Try me." She challenges with a smirk and reaches over, laying hand on his thigh.

Jared searches her face for a long moment before nodding slowly. "All right. But just remember, if it weirds you out, you did ask for it." He chuckles nervously. 

"Cmon, we've been together for months now." Gen grins, squeezing his knee. "Nothing you can say will make me run for the hills. So cmon, tell me." 

Jared chews his lip. "Well. You I've been on supernatural a long time right? Well... a few years back, Sam showed up. With Dean. And we had a threesome." 

Genevieve nods along, thinking maybe he and Jensen just had some sort of experimental phase, she has considered it before. But what Jared actually says throws her for a complete loop. "Uh..." she trails off, blinking dumbly. "I think the wine already got to your head, Jay." 

"See?" Jared says. "I warned you. But I actually have proof." He digs his phone out of his back pocket and maneuvers through to a secret folder that contains a single photo. Sam and Dean are curled together, sleeping, and his head is on Sam's shoulder as he grins at the camera. 

Oh god, her boyfriend is insane. Or really drunk. Gen scoots closer reluctantly to get a glimpse of his phone and her eyes widen at what she sees. It looks real, too. "Are you kidding me?" She murmurs incredulously. "How...?"

"Apparently a douche from their world decided to play a little joke and sent them here somehow." Jared shrugs. "Just pure luck, I guess, that they came here and gave me the best fuck of my life." 

Oops, Jared thinks belatedly. The wine must really be kicking in now. He hasn't meant to say that last part out loud...

Gen blushes hard and maybe the wine is getting to her too. She licks her lips and looks over at Jared, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "What did they, uh, do to you?" 

Jared shifts closer, til they're practically sharing air. "Sam fucked me til i couldn't see straight." He murmurs huskily, licking his lips. "And the next morning, I returned the favor while Dean watched, and then I got to watch them together."

"Fuck." An even darker blush spreads across her face as she pictures what Jared is telling her. "Never thought you could be so kinky." She murmurs.

Jared chuckles with a smirk. "You have no idea." He reaches for the wine again, taking a small sip.

Genevieve sets her glass down and Jared's too, leaning up to kiss him, savouring the taste of wine. Jared cups her cheek as he kisses back, shifting closer. 

She wraps her arms around his neck as his arms go around her waist, pulling her into his lap. He flicks his tongue over her parted lips til she meets him, moaning softly and tangling her hands in his hair as they make out.

"Does it turn you on?" Jared murmurs, pulling back a little ways from her lips as they catch their breath. "Do you like the thought of me with two other men?"

Genevieve hums and trails one finger over Jared's cheek. "Do I like the thought of you and your own doppelganger screwing your brains out? Oh yeah."

Jared grins, hitching her close. "Want me to tell you about it?" 

Genevieve nods, chewing on her lower lip, and places her hands at the back on his neck. "Don't skip any details." 

Jared chuckles huskily and presses a lingering kiss to her nose. "First, we ate dinner. I thought it might be a little weird, but who doesn't want to fuck their double? So I kissed him, and he responded. God, he could kiss." Jared sighs dreamily. "His muscles were even bigger than mine. He could totally pull me around."

Genevieve licks her lips at the mental image and her eyes flicker down to Jared's muscled arms. "Bigger?" She asks incredulously. She gives her head a little shake. "And then?"

"Then we went to bed." Jared eyes darken as he remembers. "And he pushed me down and told me he wanted to suck my dick. Fuck, that was a blowjob to remember. He could deepthroat like a pro." Jared sighs, pulling her closer to nibble the graceful line of her neck.

Eyes fluttering shut, Gen twines her fingers through Jared's short hair and tugs lightly, squirming on his lap. "And after that?" She murmurs. "How did he fuck you?"

"He fingered me open slowly. Took his time." Jared licks her lips, kissing his neck. "God, it was amazing. He knew what I would like, as if we'd known each other for a long time. He fucked me hard, on my back."

"What do you like, Jay?" Genevieve asks breathlessly.. "Because I never thought you'd like to get fucked." 

"Find me the right man and I love it." Jared smirks. "He knew to bite my shoulder, right here." He taps the spot. "And he knew how I like a little bit of teeth in my blowjob. And fuck, his dick was as big as mine... it felt so good." 

"The right man is a copy of yourself?" Gen giggles and leans down to kiss his shoulder. "And Jensens double?" 

"He didn't fuck me." Jared shakes his head. "But he watched me fuck Sam.* he sighs happily. "I ate him out first... god, he made the most delicious sounds." His hands slide down her waist, dipping inside her jeans the tiniest bit. 

"You're such a freak, Jared." Genevieve whispers with a grin. "I like it."

Jared chuckles huskily and pauses his narrative to kiss her, hard and dirty as he works his hand a little deeper into her jeans. She arches into him, pulling gently on his hair as she nibbles his lower lip.

Jared manages to wiggle a hand down the front of her pants. "And then," he murmurs, "I fucked him. It was so hot. He was tight and responsive and so good." His fingers find her wet center through the panties, rubbing lightly. 

Gen's breath hitches at his touch and she rolls his hips forward for more friction. She moans softly and nibbles at his neck. "And then?" 

"Then," Jared continues in a low voice. "After I came inside him, Dean fucked him." He groans, circling her clit more firmly. "Fuck, they were so hot together." 

Genevieve groans. Just imagining Sam and Dean fucking is enough to have her already wet panties soaked. "Should have taken a picture." She gasps with a shudder. 

Jared chuckles. "Too caught up watching. It felt like if I looked away they would disappear." His middle finger worms it's way into her panties, rubbing her clit skin on skin. "After he came inside Sam, Dean flipped him over and licked the come out of him. Made him come dry." Jared shivers at the memory. "Never knew two guys could be so sexy." 

Genevieve's eyes fall shit and she let's out a shaky moan, trying to grind down against Jared's teasing fingers. "God... would have loved to see that." She breathes. 

Jared smirks and gently guides her to lay down on the couch, hooking his fingers in the waist of her jeans to pull them off. Gen obliges and lifts her hips to let him strip her.

Jared tosses her clothes to the side and kneels down, tugging her hips closer. "Fuck." He moans, pressing his mouth to her soaked panties. "You loved hearing it." 

"Didn't know you had such a dirty mouth." Genevieve answers breathlessly, reaching down to pet Jared's hair. "Cmon, take them off." 

Jared sucks her clit through the wet fabric and pulls away with a little pop, reaching up to slide them off her hips. "What do you want?" He asks, voice rough and eyes bright. 

Gen gives a little whine and tugs his hair gently. "Eat me out like you did Sam." She murmurs. 

Jared smirks up at her and licks up the seam of her shaved pussy, swirling his tongue over her clit and entrance, making sure everything gets attention. 

Her thighs tremble with each stroke of Jared's tongue, and she pulls a little harder st his hair. "Shit, Jay..." she pants, throwing her head back. 

Jared moans and pushes the tip of his tongue inside her, letting his teeth scrape just a little over her hard swollen clit.

Genevieve gasps at the addition of teeth, trying to spread her legs wider and lift her hips so Jared has enough room. "Fuck yeah, that's it." 

Jared slides his tongue further in, nose bumping against her clit as he licks up inside her. He only pulls back to catch his breath, panting softly against her thigh. 

Gen is panting with him and pulls at his hair. "Cmere." Jared licks his lips and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and leans up to kiss her, letting her control it. 

"Want you in me." She breathes, reaching for the hem of his shirt and stripping it off. "Cmon." 

Jared grips her hips and lifts her up, manhandling her back into his lap as he settles back down on the couch. Genevieve moans, kissing him again. Fuck, it shouldn't be so hot how easily Jared can manhandle her. She feels kinda tiny in his arms. She wiggles one hand between them and reaches down to squeeze his clothed dick.

Jard shudders with a groan and his grip on her hips tightens. "Shit." He gasps. "Gen..."

Grinning, Genevieve leans down, dropping soft kisses over his shoulder before sinking her teeth into the sensitive spot as her hand keeps moving. 

"Fuck!" Jared cries out, tossing his head back. The tendons in his neck strain as he writhes under her. "Fuck..."

Gen pulls back and soothes the mark with her tongue, hand now working his pants open to pull his dick out. Panting softly, Jared squirms around to wiggle the condom out of his back pocket, dropping it next to them on the couch. 

She finally manages to get his dick out of his pants and boxers, and wraps her small hand around it, stroking as she dives in for another deeper kiss. Jared moans into her mouth, tugging her closer til her wet pussy is above his dick and grinding against her. 

It's her turn to gasp at the pressure and friction, and she pulls away after a minute. "Wait, babe... we need--" She cuts off as she looks down, seeing the conveniently placed condom. Gen reaches down and picks it up, looking up at Jared with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "Were you hoping to get lucky tonight, Padalecki?" 

Jared grins. "It never hurts to be prepared." He takes the condom from her and rips open the packet, biting his lip as he rolls it on. 

Genevieve hums and waits impatiently for him to get it on. She surges forward to kiss him again the moment it's secure, lifting her hips and lowering them down so the head of his cock slips in.

Jared gasps at the sudden heat and his hips jerk up a little. "Shit, Gen." He kisses her hard, sucking her top lip into his mouth. 

"Easy tiger." Gen moans, biting his lower lip. She lingers a moment before letting her hips slide down all the way. Her eyes flutter shut with a groan, "Fuck, you're big." 

"I know." Jared murmurs hotly, staring up at her. "I took my own dick up my ass." He adds, leaning in to kiss and bite her collarbone. 

"That really shouldn't sound so hot." Gen groans. She takes a deep breath and drops down, taking the last few inches at once. "Fuck!" She gasps sharply, digging her nails into the back of his neck.

Jared moans, wrapping one arm around her and slipping his other hand down to play with her clit. 

Genevieve's inner walls clamp down at the light touch and drops her head back with a gasp. Jared bites his lip as the tight grip gets tighter and he tries to keep still, his fingers teasing lightly over her clit. 

"Fu-uck." Genevieve moans, nails digging in hard. 

"Ready?" Jared groans, unable to keep his hips from twitching. 

"Yeah." She pants. "Cmon."

Jared grins and grips her hips, pushing up into her and setting a quick pace. "Fuck." He moans. "You feel so good." 

"God, you-" She gasps, "You don't do things halfway, do you?" She leans forward to bite Jared's neck, muffling her moans.

Jared chuckles breathlessly. "Too much for you, Corteses?" He teases with a moan. 

Gen sits back up at the challenge, lifting her hips to slam back down. "You were saying, Padalecki?" 

Jared bucks up into her movements, giving as good as he gets. He tangles a hand in her long hair, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Gen kisses back just as passionately, moaning into his mouth at every thrust. Fuck, she forgets how rough Jared can get in bed. 

Jared shudders, pulling back and slowing down a little. He doesn't want to hurt her, he just forgets sometimes. He nibbles lightly at her jaw and neck, sighing against her skin.

Gen exhales shakily when Jared thankfully slows down a little. She lifts her hips and starts bouncing slowly, reaching up to cup her breasts and thumb teasingly at her stiff nipples through her shirt.

"Sorry, Gen." Jared apologizes softly. He pulls her shirt and bra off, bending down to lick her nipple through her fingers. She moans softly and moves a little faster, moving quickly towards her orgasm. 

"Yeah." Jared lets out a deep moan and nuzzles the soft curve of her breast. 

Gen reaches between them to touch herself as she rides him. "God, Jay..." She moans with a shiver. 

"Cmon." Jared coaxes, kissing his way up her chest to her ear. "Come for me." He groans as she tightens around him. He's close but determined to hold on til she comes. 

A few more strokes of her thumb over her clit is all it takes for Gen to come with a shaky gasp, squeezing her eyes shut as she shudders. 

Jared moans and comes right then, unable to resist the tight grip of her slick inner walls pushing him over the edge. He holds her close, and buries his face in her neck as he moans and shivers.

Gen tangles her fingers in Jared's hair, keeping him close. "Fuck..." 

Jared hums an agreement against her neck, pressing a sloppy kiss to her pulse point. "Mhm." 

Sighing softly, Gen tugs lightly, tilting Jared's head back and kissing him tenderly. Jared kisses back, sucking a little on her lower lip as he pulls away. "Wow." He murmurs, gazing up at her with a slightly dazed look in his eyes. "If that's what happens when I tell you about my kinky escapades, I wish I had more to say." 

She chuckles and pecks his lips quickly. "Don't worry." She murmurs with a little smiles. "We can create our own kinky escapades." 

"Okay." Jared agrees and grips her hips, gently lifting her off his softening cock. "So, handcuffs or scarves?" 

Geneveive cocks an eyebrow. "Handcuffs." She smirks. 

Jared nods slowly and files the information away. He takes the condom off and tosses it effortlessly into the waiting trash bin. Gen stands up and slips back into her underwear. "Cmon," she grins, "your bed is more comfortable than your couch." 

Jared stands up and tucks himself back into his pants, and then sweeps Gen up in his arms, carrying her up the stairs with a grin. 

Gen can't quite stop the squeal of surprise when Jared scoops her up bridal style. Nope. "Either I'm really tiny or you're a giant." She giggles with a blush, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"You're tiny." Jared smiles down at her. "But I like it." He kisses her hair as he pauses to kick the bedroom door open.

"Whatever, Yeti." Gen sticks her tongue out at him and pulls him in for a kiss as he sets her down on the bed. 

Jared sighs and kisses her back before pulling away to strip. He chuckles at her little pout and turns down the covers before climbing into bed with her. 

Genevieve scoots closer once Jared comes back in and snuggles up to him resting her head on his chest. "You know, if Sam and Dean ever come back, you better call me." She grins. "I wanna watch." 

Jared laughs and tugs her closer. "Sure thing. Though I don't think they'd mind if you wanted in on the action." 

"Maybe I just wanna watch." Genevieve grins up at him. "And I'm definitely taking photos this time." 

Jared shrugs with a tiny smirk. "Suit yourself, babe." He smiles, kissing her cheek. "For your sake, and maybe mine too, I hope they'll be back sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> ALERT WE HAVE MORE COMING STAY TUNED.


End file.
